The Man at the Gate
by kingsholto
Summary: A rather irate man shows up at the prison gate demanding to see Daryl. Slash, One-shot, Harry/Daryl


Rick was sitting in a cell talking to Daryl when Glenn came running in full speed.

"There's a guy...at the gate...screaming for you," the young man panted.

Rick stood already making his way out of the prison and heard Daryl grab his crossbow and do the same. "What does he want? Is he with Woodbury?"

Glenn shook his head. "I don't think so, man. He won't say anything other than he wants him out there now."

"Him? I thought you said he was hollerin' for me?" Rick asked, confused.

"Not you, dude. Daryl," Glenn explained.

"Me? Who the hell would be hollerin' for me? Ain't no one I know here, 'cept Merle. And he'd know better than to go yelled around the gates bringing in walkers," Daryl drawled.

"Yeah, he's bringing in walkers. Killin 'em too, with the big ass awesome broad sword. It's insane."

"Broad sword?" Daryl asked at the same time that Rick asked, "Friend or enemy?"

"I don't know, man. Doesn't seem to friendly. Seems pissed actually."

They had finally made it to the doors exiting the cell block into the yard. As soon as they got outside they could hear the man shouting.

"Daryl Dixon! You get your ass out here at let me in. Now!"

"Oh, hell," Daryl muttered and if Rick didn't know any better he would swear the hunter had ducked behind him to hide.

"Daryl? You know that guy?"

"Don't you hide you bastard! I just saw you hide behind that cop!" the man continued to shout.

As they drew closer to the guard he could see the other members of the group had filtered in from their places in the prison, drawn to the unusual scene. Rick couldn't get a clear look at the man from this distance, but he appeared to be a short younger man and in between shouting was wielding a huge sword like he had been born to it.

"Yeah, I know 'im," Daryl said from behind Rick. "You might as well let him in. The only reason he's not already is cause he don't wanna get shot."

"Daryl!" Carol exclaimed. "We can't just letting someone like that in here."

"He ain't dangerous," Daryl replied just as the man beheaded a three of the walkers with one slash of his sword. "Much," the Dixon tacked on.

"Daryl! I swear to Merlin, if I'm not in there in the next minute, you will regret it!" The man broke in.

Daryl huffed, but yelled back, "I'm workin' on it!" In a quieter voice he mumbled, "Ya' damn evil voodoo bastard."

"I heard that, you dumb redneck!"

Daryl looked sheepish and rubbed at the back of his neck as a small grin worked it's way to his face. Rick was raised an eyebrow at Daryl's behavior.

"Daryl, Carol is right. We can't just be letting in strange men here," Rick tried to reason, but Daryl sent him a glare.

"No one gave you any trouble when you let Michonne in. I'm telling ya'. He ain't dangerous, trust me."

Rick stared at what he had come to think of as his right hand man and knew that he did trust the man. With a nod at Daryl he motioned for the gate to be opened. Within seconds the outer gate was sliding open. The man outside the gate quickly dispatched the walkers and stepped in side. When the outer gate slid shut, the inner began to slide open. As soon as there was enough space the man strode quickly into the compound. He marched up the path quickly with eyes only for Daryl, completely ignoring the guns that were being pointed at him. As he got closer Rick noted that the man was in his early to mid twenties and was rather small to be handling the weapon that was now being sheathed along his back. As the man walked up he continued to shout.

"About damn time! Do you know how long I've been out there. My sword is covered in zombie guts now, Daryl. Are you happy now? I leave the country for a week and look what happens. 'I just want to go see my brother, Harry' you said. 'I'll be back before you even know I'm gone' you said." Rick could hear a faint British accent to the man's words as he got even closer. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get back here from across the ocean, Daryl? All airplanes grounded. All ports shut down. I finally make it back after a month and you. weren't. there. Where are you? Still in Georgia! Do you know what I had to do to get here to you?"

The man was standing toe to toe with a abashed looking Daryl, poking him in the chest. Everyone was loosely standing around the pair, just gaping at the unusually quiet hunter. Everyone knew the man had a temper and didn't like to be touched, but he was just standing there. Rick decided to get some answers.

"Sir, why don't we just calm down here. What's your name?" Rick asked in a soothing tone. The only thing this accomplished was to have the short man whirl around and glare at him as if just realizing Rick was standing there.

"Don't you talk to me like I'm a nutter! You have no idea what I've been through to get to this man," he snapped.

"Now, now. Everyone has been through a difficult time. Why, I woke up to find the world like this after a coma. It took me days of searching to find my wife and kid. All I'm saying is maybe we should calm down a bit,"

"Days! Days, you bast-" the man was cut off as Daryl came up behind him and threaded his arms around the shorter man's waist. Rick watched, stunned, as Daryl leaned down to rest his chin on the man's shoulder.

"I'm safe, Harry," Daryl said lowly.

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm safe," Daryl cut him off.

The man, Harry, turned in Daryl's arms so they were face to face and Rick noted all traces of anger had bled away. "You weren't there. I was so worried."

"You know I can take care of myself, darlin'," Daryl replied and Rick eyes went wide when he realized where this was going. He looked around at some of the others. Their expressions ranged from confused to really confused.

Rick's suspicions were confirmed when Harry raised up on his toes to press his mouth against the hunter's. The kiss was returned with fervor and quickly became heated. Several of the others were gaping at the sight, but most had turned away while their faces burned bright red. Rick coughed, hoping to make the couple aware of their company, but when Daryl just lifted Harry off the ground and the smaller man's legs wrapped around the hunter's waist, Rick gave up subtlety.

"Ok, That's enough guys. Daryl? Hey, Daryl?" The man just waved his hand in a dismissing gesture in Ricks direction, not breaking contact with the other man. When he started hearing the breathy moans, Rick got serious.

Glen snickered behind the pair and called out, "Hey, Daryl. You got something on your face, man."

"Hey!" Rick shouted.

Daryl groaned and pulled back, still not releasing his grip on the other man's ass. He leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear. When the black haired man nodded, Daryl lifted his head to look at Rick.

"We'll be back in a lil' bit," the hunter told him.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Rick with a huge grin on his swollen lips. "More than a little bit," he said with a wink. Then there was a pop and they were gone. Completely. As in not there anymore.

"What the hell!" Rick yelled.

It was hours before they showed back up, this time in the prison cafeteria while the group was eating and discussing the days events. Some of the others proposed sending out a search party for the missing Daryl, but Rick assured them that it seemed like the man knew exactly what was going on. When the pair appeared in front of them with another pop, the group startled. Daryl's arm was wrapped around Harry's shoulders and shorter man's arm was wrapped around the hunter's waist. They were both grinning like idiots and Harry waved at the group.

"Sorry about before. I've been kind of a mess the last few months. My name's Harry. Harry Potter-Dixon."

* * *

AN: Another one-shot idea that came up while trying to sleep. This is complete, but if there is a good reception I will make a sequel so if you like follow it and I will update this if i post the sequel. Any ideas for the sequel would be great too. Thanks!


End file.
